


两个人的日子

by AchiceloVe



Category: r1se, 嘉齐如梦, 张颜齐, 焉栩嘉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiceloVe/pseuds/AchiceloVe





	两个人的日子

“没有就算了，现在这个情况有什么你就带什么回家吧，对了，去药店看看酒精和84还有吗，带两瓶，我昨天拖地把剩下的用完了我们就算呆家里这个也不能少呀…”

焉栩嘉盘着腿在地毯上靠着沙发，抱枕垫在腿上，啃着苹果，电视开着播放着新闻，眼睛却看着抱枕上ipad里的梨泰院class。

“晓得晓得，先这样。”

张颜齐在电话那头很敷衍，大概正选着东西。

“嗯，买完了就赶紧回家别在外面溜达了啊！你听到了没啊！”

正在跳转下一集，焉栩嘉空下来刚好听到张颜齐不耐烦的口气，又多吼了两句。

异国恋爱四年，结婚一年多，不对，今天就两年整了。两年前的一天晚上，两人在英国确定了结婚的想法，之后张颜齐对结婚只字不提，到急了焉栩嘉，哪有提完了就完了的，跟拔屌走人的渣男有什么区别？下一步呢，没了吗？焉栩嘉跟担心嫁不出去了似的，每天旁敲侧击的话一篇一篇的，撒娇也做，撒泼也有，张颜齐也没理他，任他闹。焉栩嘉都快死心了，心想这个老无赖应该是想反悔了，当天晚上就抱着枕头自己到客房睡，把门锁上怎么敲都不开。第二天起床没看到张颜齐人，更是落空了。此时焉黛玉无心洗漱吃早餐，正靠在窗边看院子里的花开之时，接到了张颜齐的电话，叫他从房里的床头柜拿出一个大文件袋送给他，也没多说几句直接挂断，之后给他发了地址。焉栩嘉放下电话，想着，怎么，也得有始有终，既然他变了心，那就放手吧。他调整了自己最丧的表情，看看镜子里的自己，嗯，丧中带着几分掘强，是代表他不后悔的爱情，非常满意的出了门。跟着地址出租车带他来到了一个地方，焉栩嘉没那个闲心管这到底是哪里，在车上就抱着文件袋，构思自己等一下要发表的演讲，下了车还暗暗给自己打气。一进门张颜齐就在大厅等着他，见他来了，笑眯眯的走过来先是抱了一下他，接着拉着他的手温柔的问，准备好了吗？焉栩嘉沉浸在自己给自己设定的被分手沮丧中，面无表情的点了点头，任由他拉着自己的手。程序一步一步的进行中，焉栩嘉突然才有点反应，抓着张颜齐的手臂问这是在干什么，张颜齐笑笑“结婚啊，我特意等今天情人节来的，怎么宝贝，你要悔婚？” 焉栩嘉才努力整理自己混乱的思绪，原来这个木头瓜子想搞个惊喜，然而段位太低，惊喜搞不成反倒让他会错意了，自己演了一出内心大戏。张颜齐常常会这样，努力的浪漫，费尽心思的浪漫，但他终究是个浪漫绝缘体，每次都失败，最后都是焉栩嘉看破不说破，毕竟张颜齐是真的很爱很爱他。

以上就是焉栩嘉幻想了四年的“浪漫结婚”的最终版。罢了，他也明白张颜齐就是这样的男人，要张颜齐就不要要求浪漫，二者不可得兼的，知足常乐，把情人节弄成结婚纪念日已经是他的毕生所学了。

挂下电话后过了半个多钟头，人还没回到家，这个时候路上不可能堵车啊。

焉栩嘉暂停电视剧，又打了个电话。

“路口路口，碰上检查的民警，在排队等检查。”

“哦哦，那就好，不着急好好配合啊！”

“知道。”

焉栩嘉快速起身，从冰箱了拿出张颜齐出门后做好的惠灵顿牛排，预热烤箱后放进去。牛排在烤同时，怕张颜齐吃不够，又炒了两个法式小菜，把之前做的水果酸奶圣代拿出来换了个好看的杯子，把红酒也拿了出来，满意的摆上桌，张颜齐到家牛排也大概烤好了，这个时候得吃全熟的，所以比原先设定要久了一些。

或者，在牛排出炉之前，两人还可以做点别的…情人之间的小游戏，嘻嘻，焉栩嘉觉得自己的安排非常好。

电子锁的声音突然冒出来，张颜齐回来了，比预想的快，焉栩嘉张开双手笑迎。

“老公！你回来了呀～”

“嗯…你快用酒精给我喷喷我的外裤外套…帮我接一下。”

…张颜齐并没有抬头看他，只是打开了门，把鞋子在门外脱下穿着袜子进来。

哦…

焉栩嘉从鞋柜上拿着大瓶酒精喷雾毫无灵魂的给张颜齐喷外衣外裤，完了接过手上的袋子。

焉栩嘉闻到了一股熟菜的味道。

“你买了什么啊？”

“啊？哦，超市今天有烧鹅我买了半只，还有拌面，哎，这个拌面挺不错的，我之前晚上懒得做饭就买来吃，很划算。你让我买的我应该都买齐了，你检查一下，消毒湿巾实在找不到你就用酒精将就着，酒精我多买了两瓶，够用了，我们又不出门…”

张颜齐脱着外套，挂在门口的衣钩上。

“不是…你买这些熟菜干什么？”

焉栩嘉觉得自己胸口有点堵。

“我们今晚就不用做饭了啊，方便。”

焉栩嘉深呼吸一口，让自己平静一些。

“我做了晚饭了。”

“啊，你做好了？你怎么不跟我说？”

张颜齐走到厨房，只看到桌子上摆着的酸奶，红酒和小菜。

“你看，你做的配上我的烧鹅，完美了！”

焉栩嘉真想打爆这个老头的脑袋。

“完美什么啊？”

焉栩嘉无语了。

“哎呀，不要去相信我妈发你的公众号上讲的那些，酒精不能防病毒…”

张颜齐看到桌子上的酒瓶。

“我想喝？行不行？”

“可以可以…”

张颜齐点头，正想拿出他的烧鹅摆上餐桌，但是焉栩嘉直接把装着烧鹅，炒面的袋子全都扎死，塞进冰箱里。

“唉嘉嘉，怎么了，打开就能吃了。”

张颜齐脑子还是没转过来。

“我问你张老头，今天几号？”

焉栩嘉关上冰箱门，抱着手问一脸疑惑着的张颜齐。

“今天啊，嗯…”

张颜齐掏出手机。

“哎哟，今天十四号，情人节啊！”

张先生终于有点反应了。

“嗯，还有呢？”

焉栩嘉继续问。

“还有…”

张颜齐呆呆的看着焉栩嘉，突然怂怂的笑着搂过焉栩嘉。

“咱俩结婚的日子。”

“嗯，想起来了？”

“想起来了想起来了，嘻嘻，老婆我错了，今晚吃你的，你做的做好吃。”

焉栩嘉被他揉在怀里，半张脸贴着他的锁骨和脖子。他软乎乎的再次发问。

“只吃我做的不吃我吗？我不好吃吗？”

怀里的小人夫真是可爱死了，又爱生气又爱撒娇，张颜齐只觉得自己每天都在被焉栩嘉调教的更柔软更爱他。

“都吃，吃你做的也吃你，你才是世界上最好吃的。”

说完揉着他的头发吻住他的额头。

“嘻，你是大胃王呀吃这么多的嘛？”

小家伙抬起脑袋看着他，弯弯的笑眼让他觉得身体有些发热，不知道是不是刚在外面风大吹得有些冻，家里暖和，还是…

“嘉嘉现在可以吃你吗？”

他目不转睛的看着怀里的人，心里的想法和嘴同步了。

“…好呀，我就是前菜呀～”

结了婚的焉栩嘉更是没羞没臊。

“老公，先吃我，，再吃饭会更好吃哦。”

说着，伸手往张颜齐腿间摸去。不知什么时候，那里立起了小帐篷。

“老公…你饿了…”

“嗯…”

张颜齐从额头开始一点一点吻着他，到他的双眼，鼻尖，慢慢到嘴唇。

焉栩嘉一手揉他的小帐篷一手搂着他的腰。他很喜欢张颜齐的腰，不是女人的那种细，是充满力量的性感，就是网上形容的那种…公狗腰，对，就是这种感觉。特别是想到平时正面上时，自己的双手搂着他的腰，而他的下身在用力冲击的时候，腰上冒着青筋血管，焉栩嘉感觉自己下面又湿了一片。

张颜齐手也没闲，直接伸进他的睡裤里，这个家伙今天居然没有穿内裤，看来有准备呀。张颜齐心里高兴着。大手没轻重的揉捏他的股肉，又一把把睡裤拉下，睡裤本身就宽松，一拉直接掉落到脚踝边上。没了阻碍，张颜齐两只手分别抓住两瓣股肉，好似揉面团一般，又搓又捏，还朝上面打了几巴掌，原本白白嫩嫩的软肉给他拍出几个色情的手印。

“啊…”

焉栩嘉并没不满，倒是越来越兴奋。

张颜齐吮吸完他的嘴唇，接着向下舔他的喉结，咬他的锁骨。焉栩嘉越抱越紧，长着小嘴大口呼吸像是缺了氧。

突然，张颜齐粗鲁的把他翻转，背朝自己，他拉下自己的裤子，掏出在里面憋坏了的小兄弟，那位小兄弟也好像闷躁了，被掏出来的时候很是狰狞。

焉栩嘉被翻过身子，双手无力的撑在厨台上，腰塌下去，屁股翘得高高的，下面那张小嘴同上面的一样，一张一合的，等待投喂。

“宝贝怎么湿成这样啊，是提前准备好的嘛”

张颜齐平时憨憨的，但做起这种事却又骚又撩。

“没有～都是你弄，刚才还被你气了呢～”

焉栩嘉轻轻撇过头，娇滴滴的说。

“湿得都不用润滑了，都张开嘴等老公喂了。”

张颜齐说着手指就这汁液摸着焉栩嘉的穴口，又用两根手指试探了一下里面。

“嗯…”

焉栩嘉一声轻哼，张颜齐直接上头，当真不搞润滑，舔了舔自己的手指往穴口抹了一些当润滑，直接把大家伙塞了进去。

“啊…”

张颜齐不管不顾的大操大干。焉栩嘉冷不及防的被他插入，吓了一跳，夹了他一会，张颜齐皱着眉也不停，只是更用力了几分。

两具身体的碰撞发出了响声，张颜齐动作用力太快，响声清脆，不掺着交合处液体的粘腻。

焉栩嘉只管打开腿张着嘴放肆的叫出来，他知道，他越叫，他老公就越有力气。

烤箱里的牛排怕是熟了又要冷了。

最后一刻张颜齐冲撞得更厉害，焉栩嘉觉得自己要散架站不稳了。张颜齐还是有一丁点理智的，差不多的时候抽出来射在他屁股上。

张颜齐抱起他，伸手去水龙头打湿自己的手给他擦干净。又把他转过来横抱起放到餐桌椅上，焉栩嘉摊在凳子上喘着，张颜齐提起裤子，自然做起服务生的角色，上菜，喂他，好好服务他的小妻子。

张颜齐也不打算坐对面了，他抱起焉栩嘉，自己坐下，把焉栩嘉放他腿上，搂着他，慢慢切牛排喂他。焉栩嘉也懒懒的靠在他身上享受他的喂饭服务。

吃饱了，张颜齐又更有力气了，开始挑事了。

“哎，你刚刚叫我什么来着…张老头？哦，好像是，你嫌我老了呀？嗯？”

张颜齐跟别人都不一样，总是能抓住一些奇奇怪怪的点，然后一次为借口，欺负他。他知道，张颜齐又要来了。

“没有，我没有说！”

焉栩嘉也吃饱了，有力气嘴硬了。

“不对，你说了！”

呵，张老头嘴更硬。

说完捏着焉栩嘉的腰，又把他仅挂在身上的宽松睡衣上衣脱下来，也不管焉栩嘉反抗。这下焉栩嘉全裸了。倒是他自己，提起裤子，又变回正人君子的模样。

“没有～”

焉栩嘉没招了，光着身子缩在他怀里，小粉拳锤他的胸口，不，勾引，调情。

“年轻人喜欢玩什么？我也来玩玩～”

张颜齐拿过杯子里的酸牛奶，手指抠出一块 看了一下他身体，直接抹在他乳尖，焉栩嘉低头看到，又气又羞。

“哎呀，你干嘛～”

“年轻人这样玩吗？”

说着，朝着被抹的那块舔了上去。

“嗯～不是不是～”

焉栩嘉嘟嘟嚷嚷。

张颜齐没管他，又抠一块涂到另一边，继续用舌头玩弄着。

“嗯～你坏死了～”

“嗯？坏吗？我的小老婆不喜欢坏的吗？”

焉栩嘉被他舔的又痒又舒服的。仰起头咬着朱唇。

“喜…喜欢…”

酸奶吃完了，该酒了。酒不用杯子，用老婆的身子就行。

张颜齐拿起瓶子从焉栩嘉的肩头开始，慢慢倒，顺着酒液一路舔一路亲，流到哪他的嘴就在哪，愣是在他身上玩完一整瓶。

反正两个人已经完全放开了，在两人的小天地，尽情的做两人最喜欢的事，享受彼此最亲密的疼爱。这天，只属于两个人。


End file.
